Sneak Peak RGU:2Forever!
by LilNate03
Summary: Here's a sneak peak of Rugrats: Growing up 2 Forever! Save the date! 7/4/15!


Rugrats: Growing up 2 Forever!

Sneak Peak

Written by LilNate03

Tommy Pickles walk to the camera as he just smile, " Not everything is the same. RGU:2Forever will be nothing but drama! And you just won't believe it."

 _ **Teen Pregnancy...**_

Dove Pickles was crying into tears in her room by herself as she was holding her stomach.

Then, it jump to a scene where she talk to he friend, Anaya Middle brooks.

" What are you going to do? Have an abortion or give the baby for adoption." Anaya asked.

 _ **Brothers Rivary...**_

Dil Pickles barge in his parents home as he was angry and pissed off at his big brother, Tommy for having a thing going on with his girlfriend, CeCe. Stu invited his sons, Bruce, Tommy, Dil and his daughter, Starr and Dove along with Zack, and CeCe for a family dinner for the first time with his new wife, Maria.

Tommy stand up as he was glad to see his brother, Dil. " Dilly, I'm glad to see..." Before Tommy could finished, Dil punch Tommy in the face as Tommy fell backward and fell on the table as everyone gasped.

" OMG!" Starr cried.

" That's for messing with my girl bitch!" Dil yelled.

 _ **Having deep feelings for someone...**_

Hazel was having a deep conversation with Rosiland as she was mention about Phil.

" I know that I'm with Liam but, I'm still having feelings for Phil. Phil is always on my mind but, he too busy in love with Cree." Hazel was feeling down.

 _ **A change of heart...**_

Chuckie Finester sat beside Natalie Bishop at the park as Chuckie confess his feelings for Natalie.

" Natalie, I love you and only you." Chuckie said. " You are the only girl I care about." Chuckie confess as Natalie starts crying into tears.

 _ **Jealousy...**_

Bruce Wayne sat with John Bouchie as they was talking about their love problems with Lil and Cree as they spend too much time with Nicholas and Phil.

" I don't know what the hell Lillian see in that guy, I don't care he is MA Fighter I'm Batman dammit!" Bruce cursed as he was very upset.

" I will have to agree with you on that. Cree spend too much time Phil and I know Phil was trying to do." said John. " That punk think he can replaced me, he got another thing coming."

 _ **Rosiland vs Erin...**_

Erin Jacobs came up in Rosiland Hall's face as she have her cousin, Myeshia Taylor by her side as Rosie was standing on her two feet as she was defending herself.

" Rosie, you are not slick! Everyone knows that you are trying your best to spread your leg for Dil. And I thought you was CeCe's friend?" Erin questioned. " Who cares! There will be no chance in hell that Dil wants to be with a girl with pinkish/blondish hair who is a dirty skank and betrays her friend, CeCe by messing with her man. You probably done that the same thing to Hazel by messing with Liam."

" Call me a skank one more time bitch!" Rosiland yelled.

 _ **Friendship has difficult problems...**_

Peter Albany was very angry at his best friend, Zack Whrenburg for inviting Z to Chuckie and Natalie's Wedding. As they just argue with each other over at Zack's house.

" Zack, how can you be so stupid! You know how I feel about Z and and you just do it anyway!" Peter argue.

" I really don't need your fucking opinion! Besides, no one gives a crap about you Peter!" Zack said. " The reason I brought Z here is to have him to hook up with Kimi while you get out the picture and leave Reptar City! Nobody wants you here! Your whole life is about being with Kimi and being the some call King! I'm sick of your royalty! To be honest, I was hoping if the S.A.D Club would just kill you already." Zack said as he was now being the bad person here for the first time.

 _ **Sex trafficking...**_

Cree Carmichael been handcuffs on the bed as she been beating up and bruise really bad as she was crying into tears.

" Someone please help me!" Cree cried.

 _ **Back from the dead/Love Reunited...**_

Regina Brown was just getting in her apartment where she see a bunch of light up candles everywhere with roses and chocolate box on the table with rose pedal on the floor as Regina wonder how did it got there.

" What the-" Before she could finished her words out, Doug's voice was behind her as it shock her.

" Hello beautiful! It's good to see you again." Doug say softy as Regina turns around and see Doug in front of her as she gasped. " OMG! Doug!"

 _ **Total Divas...**_

Jil and Lil was at the Java Lava coffee shop as they see Paige Belvis there talking to Hunter Oakley who is the new guy at Reptar City and The Deville Twins see Paige as a competition and They don't want to see Paige be with Hunter since she already dated Bassem until he broke up with her.

Jil and Lil walk up toward Hunter and Paige as Jil just push Paige to the side as she just flip her hair and was starting to Hunter as Paige getting pissed off at the both of Jil and Lil.

 _ **Bitchy Kimi...**_

Kimi Finester was wearing a red and black stripper blouse as she showing off her body for Z as she was playing Beyonce song, " Partition" while swinging her hair as she was high on pills and Z was enjoying it as he was smoking a cigar.

 _ **Jesse and Rosa make love for the first time...**_

Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez fall down on the bed together as they was making love in the bed together for the first time.

 _ **Zarr Moments...**_

Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles was alone at Zack's house as they was sitting together watching Netflix.

" I'm really can't wait to get married to you." smiled Starr.

" I can't wait for you to be my wife and we will spent the rest of our lives together and have a family of our own." Zack replied.

 _ **Getting worried...**_

Rocky walk up to Kimberly as she was freaking out about something as he stand up from the couch and was worried about her.

" Kimberly, what's wrong babe?" Rocky asked.

" I feel like something is about to happened and it looks like the S.A.D Club wasn't over with...It's just the beginning." Kimberly replied.

 _ **Beware...**_

Licorwist was standing on top of his licorice piece as they was floating him as he was grinning so evil looking.

 _ **Of the shocking of RGU:2 Forever...**_

John Bouchie was in his car at night as was feeling frustrated to find Cree.

" Where is she!" he yelled.

Phil and Brandon was walking up slowly as they was holding their guns to find the person that took Cree.

A new OC's Dean Ambrose was defending Dove from Austin Danforth as he punch him in the face.

Skyler was grinning really hard as she was glad that she was getting justice.

Susie and Harold was driving in a bad weather as the road was slippering.

" OMG! Harold watch out!" Susie screamed.

Jerry was looking at photos of Dil, CeCe, Tommy, Rosiland, Hazel, Bassem, Brandon, Kimberly, Hunter, Paige, Jil, Lil, Harold, Susie, Arnold, Angelica, Summer, Cree, John, Bruce, Phil, Chuckie, Natalie, Kimi, Peter, Jesse, Rosa, Starr, Zack, and others as his hit target as he was grinning so evil.

" I will take over as the new villain and not a damn person can stop me!" Jerry yelled.

Rugrats: Growing up 2 Forever!

Coming in July 4th 2015!


End file.
